


Duff Shows Off

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: Tired of listening to Slash & Axl’s constant boasting, Duff has a skill of his own to compete with.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Hell House Mansion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Kudos: 13





	Duff Shows Off

To say Duff was blessed would’ve been an understatement, he had a real skill under his belt. Well, technically, you were the one that was blessed. You were the one who got to be on the receiving end of this skill. Axl and Slash were usually the ones to boast about things they could do in the bedroom, the other three were usually silent and let their actions speak for themselves when you were together.

Tonight was a little different, Duff had been listening tirelessly to Slash’s constant proclaims of how amazing he was with his hands, due to being a guitarist and all. Izzy had rolled his eyes at the comment, he was a guitarist too, and he knew fellow guitarists who weren’t even close to being useful with their hands, so that throwaway comment wasn’t exactly accurate.

Of course, Slash wasn’t lying, he was indeed talented. You would have never disagreed with his statement, but you’d been side eyeing Duff as the conversation carried on, because you both knew exactly how amazing he was with them too.

“Yeah, well, I can do literally anything at the same time, don’t even need to concentrate,” Duff shrugged, cutting off Slash mid-sentence.

“I doubt you can do anything, nobody can do that,” Slash laughed off his statement between speaking, unbelieving that Duff was capable.

“Well, Duff can,” you piped up, smiling sweetly at Duff with a look of encouragement.

“Give me something to do, I’ll prove it.”

You weren’t sure if it was because Duff was pumped full of beer, or just sick of listening to the others, but he was a lot more confident in his skills tonight than usual. He knew he was good, of course, but he’d never dared flaunt it in front of anybody before.

“Cook us dinner,” Axl suggested, Slash nodded his head immediately and Duff casually shrugged and stood up.

“As you wish.”

\---

So, here you were, skirt bunched up as you sat up on the kitchen counter while Duff got out the ingredients for his famous vegetable soup. Excitement was running wild within you as you watched the others taking a seat at the table, even Izzy appeared to be genuinely intrigued by Duff’s claims. Duff flashed you a wink as he picked up a knife, getting ready to begin prepping dinner.

“Touch yourself a little while I get the rest,” Duff murmured under his breath, bending down to get one of the pots from a low cupboard.

And how could you deny Duff? You couldn’t. So, you spread your legs a little and made sure you were sitting as comfortably as you could on the marble countertop. Your hand trailed along your thigh, warming yourself up for what was to come. You could feel multiple pairs of eyes on you, but you kept your attention on Duff the entire time as he kept flitting around the kitchen to grab things.

You softly rubbed at your own clit first, the slight pressure feeling almost like relief as you bit your bottom lip and moved your finger in a circular motion. God, he looked so fucking good tonight, like he did every night. His blonde hair was wild, the dark patch underneath peaking through, his pants were too tight, just how you liked them. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, as if teasing you with what was underneath it. You began to stroke yourself faster, mouth parting slightly and soft pants escaping your lips as you continued observing him, causing a blush and a smirk to spread across his face once he’d noticed.

Getting tired of waiting for him, you decided to give him some encouragement to take over, now that everything seemed to be in place.

“Duff…” you moaned out, dramatically letting your eyes roll back for a moment, causing him to choke on a breath.

His hand immediately flew towards you, squeezing the soft skin of your thigh first before raising to your mouth. You knew the routine, you took the fingers between your lips and sucked on them, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. You could see Steven squirming in his chair in your peripheral vision, and you almost wanted to smirk, but you were too busy.

When Duff was satisfied they were slick enough, he retracted them from your mouth and slapped away the hand that was rubbing at your clit. You used it to steady yourself instead as he pushed the fingers into you, feeling them curl immediately and gently brush against your sweetest spot. He started at a consistent pace, pumping his fingers in and out of you while you let out quiet moans, his free hand beginning to chop up the carrots that were washed and peeled on the chopping board.

As much as he didn’t want to look away, he had a point to prove, so Duff stared intently at the vegetables he was chopping as his hand worked away on you. He settled for listening to the soft moans, noticing your subtle changes in breathing every now and then, and you could see the tent beginning to form in his pants just from the sound alone. Well, that and the fact he could feel you were practically dripping for him.

“Duff, please,” you breathed out, trying to control yourself from lifting your hips up to meet his hands, as you felt a little unsteady sitting up on the counter.

“Please what?” he casually replied as he threw the vegetables into a pot.

“Faster,” you practically choked out as he started moving his hand at an incredible speed before you could finish your word, having known exactly what it is you would have wanted.

You took a moment to glance over at the table as your cries became louder. Izzy was staring unapologetically, Steven blushed as he was caught gazing but he seemed more fascinated than anything else, Axl’s hand was moving suspiciously under the table and Slash was wide eyed and shocked. Probably shocked that Duff could rival his skills.

The sound of Duff stirring the pot of soup brought your attention back to him, he was looking straight between your legs now, the sight too tempting to look away from. He’d proved enough of himself now, he decided it was time to enjoy what was in front of him.

As the soup began simmering, he abandoned it altogether, his fingers keeping up the incredibly pace as he stood directly in front of you and bent down ever so slightly. You watched him with excited eyes, curious for his next move, when he leaned in and attached his lips to your clit. You couldn’t help the scream of his name as he sucked on it harshly, pushing you completely over the edge, an orgasm overpowering you and taking full control of your body.

You briefly caught Axl’s hand moving faster too, under the table, but you had no time to give it any attention as you threw your head back and gripped the counter as hard as you could, Duff’s name flying from your lips over and over again as you trembled and even began sweating because the orgasm was so intense. When you looked down again, just as you were coming down from your high, the sight of Duff’s mouth between your legs did something you hadn’t felt happen before. You hadn’t even recovered from the first, when another powerful orgasm washed over you.

He seemed equally as shocked, but kept going with it regardless, his tongue lapping up at your clit and the fingers that weren’t inside you holding onto you carefully to keep you in place. Your hand found his hair, you pulled on it a little as you subconsciously began rolling your hips towards him, your eyes closing as you basked in the glorious feeling of euphoria inside you.

When you’d finally come down from your second high, for real this time, you grabbed at Duff’s wrists as you were becoming too sensitive to handle it any further. He pressed a tender kiss to your thigh and stood up straight, pulling his hand away and smirking at you.

“Duff, you gotta teach me how to do that,” you heard Slash call from behind, making you both chuckle.


End file.
